Birthday Bashed
by angie9281
Summary: The women in his life have planned something unexpected and never before experienced by the ancient and worldly Viking. But when a surprise amongst the other surprises rears its head, will Eric come to find this a happy birthday, or another day he would rather forget?
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

"You did pick up everything on the list, right? Because I ain't doing this half assed, this has got to be perfect. More than perfect. For weeks we've been planning this and-"

"I get it, I get it. This is important to you and believe me, it's important to me too. But really, I mean, never in a century together you never once-"

"Never really came up much….parties….like those….I don't think back in his time birthdays were ever made a big deal of, save for maybe when they came of age. He was secretive about his past and I have to admit, there is much I don't know about him."

"Preaching to the choir…though at least with my powers I can see into his mind, his past. Only when I am touching him though. And honestly, I wouldn't just do it without permission. Normally….but it may help us get the rest of this party planning finished up…..by the way….I know I got the best gift but out of curiosity, what, may I ask, have you procured?" Pam still liked to try to compete with the blonde waitress and couldn't help but smirk smugly at her friendly rival.

"Well….I kind of got two things in mind and one is going to be rather….private…not that he won't blab about it later on…but for the party….well, I am just going to let you stew in your thoughts as to how well I have likely outdone you." Sookie grinned slyly as she spun on her heels and left her dining room where they were finalizing the plans for the next night. Not that she had a particular aptitude for party planning-she was glad Pam was more along those lines-but Sookie felt reasonably confident that the next night would most certainly be a night to remember. It was odd for her to think that he had never once celebrated a birthday and part of her thought it was sad and yet, she knew very well that though he was more than acclimated to the 21st century, he was also a literal blast from the past. And that was both sobering, sad and mystifying. As was he himself, she knew. But at least with all their recent troubles behind them, she hoped and prayed that the night 24 hours from now would hold some meaning for him. After all, she had helped bring about something of the Christmas spirit in him not all that long ago. Now as summer was firmly entrenched in their part of town and it had taken Sookie sneaking into his mind while he was resting during the day to discern his actual birthday==August 30...but she had been cautions enough not to linger too long, for she knew it was possible for him to be woken, what with the intrusion into his mind. Though she had stayed briefly, long enough to also learn that it was very true-he had never once celebrated a birthday once in over a thousand years of existence. Part of her was sad about it and yet she knew that it would make this party all the more meaningful, special.

"So…..things are gonna be ready tomorrow, the venue will be-"

"I said I had it taken care of, didn't I? you know I wouldn't want this going badly and I want things as perfect as you do. Calm the f down, Pam." Sookie said, annoyance in her voice but she couldn't help but smirk back at her. "Things will be fine and together, I think you and I can prove we care very much women of many talents. Granted, this is the biggest party I have ever planned and keeping something like this from him…well, it is not easy…but with all the RSVP's I have been left in my locker at work-  
"Smart move, by the way, having them sent to Bellefleurs rather than here. Your work place is not and hasn't ever, been one of his favorite places to visit. He prefers meeting you outside when he does come calling on you there."

"Yeah, yeah, I know he looks down his nose on my work place and I am well aware it ain't Fangtasia…but it a cute and homey place with good people….someday maybe I can get him to see that. Stubborn as he may be, I can usually get him to do what I want, when I want."

"Yes, you are certainly his kryptonite, as it were…..and I could see that you were from the moment you two met. Something was there that I ignored at first but after that night, well…..it is funny that after all these years that I went from wanting to rip your had off to being family. And that I came to….well, caring about you and considering you one of my closest and best friends…not that I have ever had many, save for your hubby…." Pam trailed off as she looked Sookie up and down. "You have certainly come a long way, Tinkerbell. It would be funny….."

"What would be funny?" Sookie asked as Pam trailed off.

"If we got his actual age in candles on the cake. Like 1,070 or some number like that…..I figure a thousand and change is no different than a round thousand, right?"

"Still older than dirt." Sookie said as the two shared a all too rare laugh. There had not been a tone to laugh about in the recent months but they had hoped that at least for a night, they could all have a good time. "It is a wonder though, haven't you ever thought, that he has seen so much more than we have? The things he has seen and lived through? A little hard to believe and take in. I mean, you yourself have had a century with him and even in that time, I would think you had some adventures…"

"You have no idea, honey….have I ever told you about the night he kicked out Lorena and Bill from my whorehouse? How he turned me?" Pam said, a smirk across her face. "The best night of my life, I can safely say." and for the next several minutes, the older woman regaled Sookie with her tale.

 **Chapter 2**

The place where they were set to party was within the confines of the small, heavily secured, gated community where all of a handful of people resided in. there were all of three manor like houses, all cavernous and no expense spared. And yet they were also surprisingly welcoming-depending on how well you knew the inhabitants. Ginger was the lone human of those residing in the little community- a gift long overdue to the loyal and overlabored barmaid. Her loyalty had been well rewarded and thought he never admitted it, Eric felt badly for the way he and Pam had addled her mind. Though the gesture was somewhat hollow, in the way that Ginger's mind could never be what it was, Sookie knew him well enough to know he was at least making the effort in having her live somewhere safer than anywhere else in the area. Not that they were immune from any trouble, not by a long shot. But at least this little sliver of paradise and seclusion was a place that few knew about and great pains had been enacted to make it that way. Her thoughts drifted to the guest list, a list that was exclusively friends and family with a recent addition of a surprise visitor. At work the other night, Sookie had been shocked to see none other than her former boss and owner of her workplace. Sam had come without the rest of the family as Nicole, though she had liked the residents of Bon Temps, was steadfast at not returning there even for a visit. And Sookie could understand that and she had paid them a visit in their newish stomping grounds and had learned that their kids-a boy and a girl-were perfectly happy and healthy. And as anxious as Nicole had been at seeing who was accompanying Sookie when she had visited, Sam had made certain to impress upon his wife that she was safe around Eric. It had taken some time and for awhile, Nicole had not even gotten a foot away from either of her kids. But as she spent more time with the admittedly intimidating Viking, she too was able to get a glimpse at the otherness about him. The side of him so few ever witnessed. So as glad as she was that Sam had happened to be in town the same time as the party, Sookie was still sad but understanding that Nicole had not come along.

The building was made to look like a old but stately barn from the outside, flowerbeds and bushes surrounding it, save for a gap where set of double glass rested. These doors led to a raised patio deck that had 6 round tables set in place, replete with umbrellas. Strands of white lights were wound everywhere, giving the barn a subtly glow from the outside and when one walked through the main entrance-a path that crossed over a narrow but bubbling stream by way of a iron bridge that was also entwined with twinkling lights. A old looking door swung inward, letting one into the barn itself, its high ceiling done up in polished beams of wood.

There was something rustic, primitive about the place and yet there was a sleekness and a modernness to the design and layout of the place that both Pam and Sookie had fallen in love with when scouting locations for this party. They figured it was old meets the new and it was, they supposed like the person they were throwing this party for…a figure from the past living in the present. "I think the muted foresty colors were a good idea. I mean, I know you were leaning toward a color scheme like Fangtasia but….well, something like from his homeland, well, I kind of like the earthy tones. Not as nice as pink but I don't see him appreciating pastels as much as I do." Pam said with a smirk.

"Imagine him in a lilac leather jacket…..and pale yellow socks…with pink bunnies…" Sookie was losing control of herself as her train of thought went on, the vivid imagery in her mind giving her a terrible case of the giggles. But then her face sobered and she looked thoughtful. "I have to say though, baby blue is a good color on him, that sweater he wore once…mmmmm." her mind drifted to memories of a not too distant past as she was forced back into the here and now by a rough tug on her arm.

"Enough daydreaming, this all has to be perfect." Pam said as she finished smoothing down the tan leather tablecloths that covered the head table and the four large round tables that had been rented. The tables and chairs had been painstakingly carved from reclaimed wood, the backs and legs of the chairs still having bark on them. The floor was one of the selling points to their renting of this building as it was as rustic and sleek as the rest of the place was, the floor boards having been polished so it shone under the dim lighting. Rented throw rugs were not of the average variety, as average was not going to cut it for this party. Real pelts of formerly live animals were scattered on the floor and it was lucky that there were no PETA or vegetarian types in their friend and family circle. The animals turned rugs were animals that would have been found back in his homeland, his village. Several bearskin rigs were splayed on the floor but Pam had not been able to restrain herself from selecting a couple of tigers. She thought they simply looked cool, to which Sookie had no response. She couldn't appreciate a good pelt, she knew Eric would say to her and at that thought she had to smile. In a matter of hours, things would be in full swing and she only hoped that this night could be a rare night off for him a chance to relax and have a good time. Even after how much he had changed over the years, he still was so serious and stoic much of the time. But he wasn't the only one that needed this night and so she welcomed the change of pace, hoping against hope that no supernatural or normal variety threat came their way. All she wanted was to drink and party and be with her loved ones and she hoped that the invitation that she had sent to Faery hadn't somehow gotten lost in transit.

"It didn't." a voice sounded in her head and spinning towards the open door and grinning in the doorway, a lean figure approached, wearing a pale lilac and blue tunic and slim fitting jeans. Dirty blonde hair flowed down to the small of her back and as she looked to her mother and her friend to the right, Aurora seemed to be almost glowing. And when another figure entered the building, it was not hard to see why that was.

"It's been way too long." Aurora said as pleasantries were exchanged between herself, her mother and Pam, her godmother. "it's taken a lot of work but I think I may have become a passable ruler of Faery. I just….I hope I am doing Niall proud….oh and I can't wait to see Harper and Brock, Jason's kids must be growing like weeds!" Nerves were making Aurora ramble on as she finally got around to gesturing her companion to come closer as he was waiting with trepidation in the doorway still. She gestured for him to approach and he did, revealing himself to be quite broad shouldered and clearly strong in appearance. Not to mention being easy on the eyes. He had black hair that was cropped short and the most mysterious green eyes Sookie had ever seen and even Pam seemed ever so slightly taken by the stranger.

"Hello there….and who might you be?" Sookie said to the man as he went to the side of Aurora. She had a inkling that there was more than just friendship in the air before her and it was confirmed as the stranger took the hand of the svelte yet powerful woman at his side.

"The name is Blaze. I have been recently promoted to being the head of your daughter's security detail and I have to say how impressed I am with her. So brave and her power is incomparable….save for you and her father of course." the faerie was respectful and knew full well the back-story of Aurora's upbringing and just who her parents were. "I hope I am not out of place coming here but she wanted to bring me and introduce me to everyone."

"Well, you're a tad early but we could always use help finishing setting up…..and you needn't be nervous. You're among friends here."

"I do love meeting new people….but it is the guest of honor I am the most anxious about." Blaze replied with a rueful smile before following the two women with Aurora, ready to oblige and pitch in, almost dreading the inevitable encounter with the Viking. He hoped he wasn't going to be sent out of the party in pieces. That, of cordwood mean he hadn't made the best of impressions.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 3**

Thus far, Blaze had endeared himself to at least a couple of the people closest to his companion. Still, the battle hardened faerie was worried about the reception he would get from Aurora's legendary father. He knew the tales, the stories-Aurora had told him all about her life and family over the past months they had been seeing each other. He had gotten a good dose of her family history, even being allowed to read the archives back at the palace in Faery, where books had written themselves, detailing every last thing that had happened with Aurora and her family. Even so, he had so much to learn about her and her kin and with the extended family she had, he felt like he was entering the wolves den. The minutes, seconds and hours trickled down as people started filtering in and introductions far less worrisome than the biggest one of the evening transpired.

"You look a little pale…..you really don't need to worry….much." Sookie said, the last word spoken at a hushed tone as even she had some concerns as to what would happen when the two met. "You have looked after Aurora well. She seems happier than I have ever seen her. Not that we have had a tone of time together, what with her aging as she has….but still…..when are you proposing?" she asked with a wink, to which the warrior's hand went straight to his right jeans pocket.

"Right….you're fae too…mind reader…." Blaze said nervously as he let the parcel slide back into his pocket. "Not tonight…..but….you are right about my intentions. And I believe I have to prove myself further, especially to her father and I haven't even met him yet."

Sookie patted his arm soothingly as Pam sauntered over, leaving Lafayette, Arlene, Keith, Jessica and Hoyt behind at the table they had settled into. "Go on and get something to eat and drink….the bar's open now." she nodded to the far end of the room where they had their own bar and bartender working, to the right a table filled with appetizers and bottled blood for the partygoers. She watched as he went towards the bar, Jason striking up a conversation with him and she seemed relieved as he relaxed, sitting up at the bar with her brother. Bridgette was helping the kids to a plate of cheese and pepperoni, a cracker nearly tumbling off Harpers place as Andy, passing by with a drink in his hand, caught it with his other hand, making Holly beam brightly up at him as he handed the tyke his cracker. Smiling, Sookie turned to Pam.

"Ginger is bringing him, right? I mean, something tells me he is definitely going think something is up."

"I told her that I would be calling saying that you are in some trouble. Even though you are safe and the bond between you won't be going all berserk with him feeling you being in trouble, he won't take anything to chance. I ordered him to get over here with Ginger and he takes orders from almost no one. You and I being the exceptions." Pam said with a smirk. "Should be here within the hour."

Nerves were beginning to set in, hoping that he was not going to hate this. She had never thrown a party for him nor was unsure if he had ever gone to one. One that didn't end in bloodshed, anyway. Shuddering at that thought, at the reminder of his long and messy past, she turned back to the here and now and mingled with those who had been kind enough to come and pay their respects. Funny how things changed, she thought to herself as she saw the table on which gifts had been brought. What, she mused, could anyone think of getting someone who had everything and could get anything he wanted with the greatest of ease? Her cell phone in her back pocket vibrated and apparently Pam's did as well.

"So Ginger finally managed to master group texting….does two people count as a group?" Pam said as she stared at her screen as Sookie peered at her own. "So they are on their way….at least he got her a new ride. Her puttering Chevy wasn't gonna last much longer. Though I think a Corvette was a little much for her." but as snaky as Pam sounded, there was no fooling Sookie, who knew Pam had a soft spot for Ginger, if not the patience for her most of the time. "I would say they will be here in twenty minutes. So perhaps we should get everyone in the typical hide in the dark positions? So they can leap up and yell "surprise!"

Sookie's big, bright, almost dorky smile was all the answer Pam really needed but the girl spoke anyway. "We should really do these more often. By the way, just when was your birthday anyway?"

Pam only smirked and shrugged. Birthdays mean even less to me than they do to him…..but I suppose this was a good idea…good thing we didn't go all out on the candles for the cake-not that he could eat it anyway-but I would imagine it wouldn't have taken long for the cake to send this place up in flames, fore extinguisher or no….."

The two shared a laugh as a pair of headlights shone through the windows and in no time flat, the lights in the party house were shit off, even the twinkling strands of white lights all over the room. Only the candles lit in little holders on the tables remained and everyone fell silent as they crouched behind whatever was nearby. The double doors opened up as two figures appeared in the doorway and without warning whatsoever, a blur moved through the door and had grabbed tightly to the neck of a stunned Blaze, just as everyone else shot to their feet and shouted "Happy Birthday!" but their faces of glee turned to shock as Ginger screamed, all eyes on the faerie being hoisted above the ground. The lights were switched on as the crowd gaped and the vampire looked around the room, confused, fangs out and clearly on edge. It was only for Sookie intervening she was able to separate the two and turn the attention to the cake being brought out.

"Um…..we made Ginger bring you here under the pretense that there was trouble but….well, this is a birthday party….for you…."

Furrowing his brow, he kept a hand on the faerie. "Who. Is. This?" he asked. "I recognize everyone but him and I smell her on him." his eyes darted to Aurora and he nodded stiffly, but his focus was mainly on the stranger.

"Um….we were going to introduce you….he came here with her, perhaps we can take this outside?" Sookie was feeling anxious and on edge, the opposite of how she had wanted to feel and for things to start out. Lucky for her, Eric listened to her and though he released his grip on the throat of Blaze, he took him by the scruff and the three, plus Aurora, headed back outside to the gardens out in back where there was still more seating available. But none of them took seats at the tables. Instead, there was four tense people staring at each other, ranging form distrust to concern, depending on whose face one was looking at. What a way to kick off a party, Sookie thought to herself gravely. It wasn't until after the birthday song had been sung and the three tiered red velvet cake with white and red frosting had been doled out that things started to take a more tense turn. But not before Sookie had to explain to a adorably confused Eric that he would need to not only blow out the candles, but would have to do it several times, revealing that they were, in fact, trick candles. Much to the amusement of his family especially.

"Good thing you settled on only a couple dozen candles." he quipped as he watched Willa and the others deliver cake to the guests. What other surprises are in store?" he asked, his eyes on Blaze.

Sookie's stomach clenched as she dreaded how this night could likely go very much down hill. Fast.

 **Chapter 4**

Regal as she was, Aurora felt like a kid as she explained her friend to her father. Though he had become somewhat less tense, it was clear the Viking was still not pleased with the unexpected company. "We….planned this for a long time, this party. Mom, Pam and me….and we wanted you to have a nice evening, that you've never had a birthday party….." Aurora trailed off, her regal bearing breaking down as she felt like a child again as she tried to explain Blaze to her father. "You Can't possibly think this wouldn't have happened, me falling for someone." she blurted out as she turned from the piercing gaze of her father, taking charge and pulling Blaze out of her father's grip. He had let the faerie loose enough for her to do so but still continued to look on edge. "He's saved my neck so many times…there have been….insurrections back in Faery. I have never pretended that there weren't still pockets of people there who still thought me unworthy of ruling. And Blaze has been nothing but strong and as fierce as you. I owe him my life and I need you to either accept him or…well, there is no other option. Regardless of what you think, I am with him."

"I just met him but I saw into his mind….he is honorable. And he speaks the truth. I think he would be foolish to try to lie to her let alone either or both of us." Sookie said as she walked over to her husband and touched his arm gently. "She is a good judge of character and don't you agree? She had parents who taught her well, I would think."

There was a silence and to the relief of the women, there came a slow, smirk across the leather clad Viking's face. "Perhaps later we can have a little battle of skills…..if you are up for a challenge, Blaze." he said with a curt nod to the faerie. "For now, I don't wish to miss out on a….interesting event set up. And I have to admit I am impressed that Ginger didn't spill the secret. Perhaps there is hope for her yet."

Relieved that there was something of a truce taking place, Sookie walked back in with a still worried Aurora and Blaze at her side while Pam tried to explain things better to her maker. As they all reentered the party, Sookie was relieved to see everyone follow her lead and get back into the swing of things, drinking, dancing and snacking, though any and all conversations were in hushed tones. Not that the conversations were not overheard by the supernatural party goers. The visiting Sam came over and pulled Sookie aside.

"Everything ok? He asked, noting her troubled face. "I overheard things form out there. Not exactly how you wanted to welcome here, I would wager."

She laughed nervously. "No, but I guess I should have expected something like this..you know how protective he is. Territorial…even after all these years. I do think there is a chance for him to accept the guy…he is, after all, still in one piece."

"Until they meet later on….do you want me to stick around and help you put your daughters' friend back together?" Sam asked with a wry smile.

"I know it won't come to that…..he's testing him but I know Eric…..if this guy means as much to Aurora as I know he does, then he has nothing to worry about. Blaze, I mean…..god, look at him, he's a brave warrior and look at him, drinking at the bar. Never seen anyone look so rattled…..I can not let him get drunk before his…encounter…..thanks for coming, Sam…before I forget to tell you. Something tells me I may not have the chance to say that to the guests."

Laughing, Sam gave Sookie a hug, as if he was trying to send her support to get through this little bit of family discord. Watching as he started up a conversation with Lafayette and the rest of his friends from his former bar, Sookie saw Pam walking away from the standoffish looking Eric. "Well?" Sookie said to her good friend as she peered over her shoulder to appraise the guest of honor who was being civil enough to those who had approached and wishing him a happy birthday. His eyes kept darting over to the table where Aurora had brought over Blaze and Sookie couldn't help but notice that their hands were clenched tightly in one another's.

"Happy birthday…though I know you have other things on your mind…..I wanted this to be special, a fin time for you and now…" the look on her face, that almost defeated look was enough to cause his demeanor to change slightly.

"This….these people….they really came here….for me? I do enjoy being center of attention….so I think this is a spectacular idea, this party. So many admirers….and I do hope the gifts are worth my time." that characteristic smugness was creeping back and she knew he was kidding, that he was genuinely touched that all these people had come, though he suspected it was mostly for Sookie, though he got along well with all of them and did, in fact consider them friends.

Rolling her eyes, she managed to smile. "Are you going to call of the little battle with poor Blaze? I swear he is sweating bullets-"

"I intend to enjoy this evening but I am keeping my promise to face him. If he impresses me, then no one has anything to worry about."

"And what if he fails? You would….do something terrible to him? Hurting him would only hurt her you know. And me. She is a grown woman, a queen, capable of making her own choices in life. We have no say as to who she wanted to be with." Sookie's voice raised ever so slightly as she put her hands on her hips and looked up at his impassive expression.

"We'll just see how our little scuffle goes down later, won't we?" he said, the look on his face making her sarcastic smirk falter. She didn't like the way that sounded and if she was unable to get him to forget all about this upcoming macho display…she was bracing herself, worrying for the safety of Blaze. Though he was far from being weak and thought she had just met him, it was clear by the way he carried himself and the position he had working for Aurora, that he was not one to be trifled with. "If he is as worthy of her as you seem to think, then there is nothing to worry about. He can be healed easily with his own magic as well as what I bring to the table. Trust me." he kissed the top of her head before grudgingly taking a bottle of blood into his hand, despising the fake stuff but also not wanting to take a bit of anyone in public. He would behave himself for the time being, Sookie hoped and stood watching as he went to mingle amongst the partygoers, all of whom looked less tense and it was almost as if they had forgotten the brief tension from earlier. Then she saw Pam, Jess and Keith working the room and it seemed that there had been a successful attempt at making the crowd unaware of the brief tension earlier. After all, one of them needed to be aware of the fact that something troubling was in the air.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 5**

Thankful though she was at Pam taking the measure to get everyone glamoured to forget the brief tension that came about when the Viking first met Blaze, Sookie was on pins and needles as she mingled and chatted with her friends and family, noting how often her significant other looked over at Blaze, who was clearly trying to portray a stronger and more confident side but was clearly anxious in the presence of him. Having spent time with her brother and niece and nephew, Sookie rise from their table and grabbed Eric by the arm and gently brought him back to the gardens in the rear of the party house building. She didn't stop until they had rounded a area of large hedges, blocking them from view of anyone who came outside.

"What's this all about? I was just starting to enjoy myself, your brothers' kids are getting a little antsy for some cake though. And I am intrigued as to just what may be in the gifts brought for me." he was trying to put her at ease but frowned as she turned her back on him and started pacing. "I don't like when you're upset….for what its worth, I truly am enjoying this…..birthday party." he said the last words as of they were odd to say. And she supposed they were, with him not only having never had a birthday but wasn't exactly the party type. "Pity I can't try the cake….."

"You think this is funny? You've made my evening tense, worrying about poor Blaze and-" she was stopped by a gentle finger on her lips.

"After all this time, do you really not trust me still? I know his intentions for our daughter. I would be foolish to not pick up on the scent of that platinum band in his pocket…..and I know she had sound judgment. Runs in the family." he gave her a sly smirk which was returned only by that icy glare. That smirk on his face faded. "I am not trying to ruin the evening, and I don't think you could possibly understand."

"Try me." she replied, noting the slight pain in his voice. Her iciness melting somewhat, she led him to a bench where they sat side by side, looking up at the moon and stars

"You know much about me and I know you have the power to search my mind when you touch me….I am guessing that is how you discovered my date of birth." she couldn't help but grin at her sneakiness. He returned the grin and went on. "The culture I grew up with…honor was important. And when there came to be a coupling, there had to be a test to see of the man was in fact worthy of the woman's hand. They were to fight the father of the girl and sometimes it lead to death or at the very least, a injury that would leave them crippled for life. Disgraced. Sookie, I feel like I have ignored my roots for far too long and this…I never imagined I would be in this position and I want to make certain that this…Blaze is worthy."

"And if he isn't? Never mind, I don't even want to think about what you would do if-" she was stopped from leaving her seat in tears by a firm and gentle hand. "I have honor and trust in me that I feel confident in this. I believe I am doing the right thing for everyone. Can't we get back to the party?"

She pulled away and had to admit he was trying to do right by everyone. Deep down, she knew this. "What a time to start returning to your toots…I hope this party isn't going to end with a funeral. Happy birthday, by the way." she added, her voice devoid of bitterness, but there was a sadness and fear that was breaking even his still heart.

 **Chapter 6**

The party continued into late in the night and it wasn't until around one in the morning that the last stragglers had left and the few people remaining were cleaning up, bracing for tine inevitable encounter. It was now only Pam, Sookie, Aurora and Blaze that remained, the fifth figure awaiting them out in the vast garden behind the party house. They had taken pains to tidy up slowly, Sookie trying to perk Blaze up and remind him of his talents. The party itself had been enjoyable and the party goers had been sent home with hundreds of dollars of gift cards and bottles of expensive wine procured by Willa, who had wanted to stay for the show but needed to help Ginger get home as she had had way too much to drink. To the surprise of no one.

Outside the little group gathered and there in the center of the area was two ancient looking swords. No doubt Eric had made a quick stop back home to procure something from his vast collection. Standing across from one another, the two stared at each other in stony silence, each taking a weapon in hand. Trying to get in between the two of them, Sookie was stopped by a sympathetic looking Pam.

"They both are willing to do this and you have got to trust that things will work out the way they are meant to. You have to trust him. You do, don't you?" she asked as she felt her friend slowly stop struggling in her arms. "I know you know him well but I have spent a century with him…I know he has honor and if you can't believe in him, then what kind of a future will you two have?" blunt and to the point was one of Pam's specialties and it was enough to make Sookie tear up, feeling shamed.

"I don't want this to tear our family apart…." she said as the watched the two begin to strike at open another with their blades, the sound of metal braking the calm and peace of the night around them. They watched the fight as they were both able to deflect each others attacks. And as expected, Blaze used his magic to disappear and reappear, managing to slice open the Vikings arm, right through his leather jacket. It was only because of the vampire's speed that more damage hadn't been done and thought he was well aware of a faerie abilities, Blaze had managed to do some damage, more than he had expected. And time and time again, Blaze vanished and reappeared, further aggravating Eric, who looked to be in full warrior mode, as if nothing could break him from his fighting mode. It was on the seemingly millionth time Blaze had reappeared behind him when it happened. The blade went through like butter only after the blast of light had struck. There was a anguished scream from the three women observing the contest, not expecting what had happened to have happened. There was blood everywhere as a stunned looking Blaze met the eyes of Aurora, then Pam and finally Sookie, disbelief on his face as the three rushed over to appraise the scene. It was not a mortal wound but it was no paper cut either. Blaze looked shell-shocked, the sword slipping from his grip as he took in what he had done. He had been trying to fight, to defend himself but this? This was certainly not what he wanted. All he had come here for today was to pay respect, to meet the father of the girl he wanted to marry. Instead, here he was, splattered in blood that was not his and surely, no good could come of this. He felt that he was a dead man as soon as the Viking healed up. But instead, to the surprise and relief of everyone tending to Eric, the vampire actually started to laugh. Not something he was won't to do but the looks on the faces of those around were ranging from shock to stunned silence to wary relied.

"What could possibly funny after you get run through with a sword…one of your own, no less?" Pam said, a incredulous look on her face.

Having been given a bit of Sookie's blood, the wound was already healing quite fast, the waitress holding him down, fearing he was going to lash out for vengeance at Blaze. Instead, he lowered her to help him out, ignoring the healing wound and wet blood on him. He strode up to there Blaze stood, trying to look calm and preparing himself for the worst. Arm haled, he took that arm and offered it to the faerie. "I knew you had it in you. You really thought I was going to-"

"You're no…..you're not going to execute me?" Blaze interjected, eyes wide with disbelief but it was certainly clear in his voice he was relieved, to put it mildly.

"If anything I think a party should be held in your honor….for doing what few have been able to do in besting me. Granted if you didn't have the powers you have, I would have drained you in moments….but you won. Just don't let that news go spreading like wildfire. I would be appreciative of that." Eric said as he looked to the others assembled. "Some party…." he quipped and the three women shook their heads wearily. Sure, there had been some fun but as usual, some tension had made its presence known. That things had seemingly worked out for the best, well, then they decided they could chalk the party up as being a success. "You ladies mind if he and I go off and have a little chat…..then we can get to the important issue, such as what is in the gifts back inside." Eric said with a grin, slapping a arm around the still perplexed looking Blaze and whisking him away from prying eyes, the three were left in the dust, to finish up with taking care of the remains of the party, all of them perplexed in their own way as to how things had gone this night.

 **Epilogue**

"Pam made sure all the guests had cute little gift bags with gift cards for some of the high end shops outside of town. She is determined that if she is going to hang around Bon Temps than the people should accessorize their clothes and houses with better stuff." Sookie laughed as they lugged several boxes into the foyer of their house. The gifts he had received were in a very narrow range, bottles of very high end blood as well as weapons for to add to his collection of Viking gear. He had seemed pleased with everything even the lone gift that he knew had been given with good intentions. She watched him as he set his boxes down and kicked the door shut behind him with one of his impossibly long legs. He said nothing nor did he look at her. It was as if he were lost in his own thoughts. "Is everything ok? I mean, I know Arlene probably didn't need to get you that Transylvanian Orchard blood but she didn't know you hated it. She meant well and-" she was stopped by his hands taking her to the vast living room. He said nothing for a few moments.

"Our friends were generous with my gifts and I am pleased with the gifts sent home with them all in return thanks to Pam…..you know something else? I like him….I really do…..and I gave him our blessing, if you don't mind. He is formidable and there is something I like about him. That risk he took in facing me in itself was rather ballsy, I have to say."

"And I am glad you didn't resort to talking those from him." Sookie demurred with a relieved smirk. "He really wanted to impress you you know. I guess that was a unexpected birthday gift, finding out your little girl is engaged."

Nodding, he looked up at their cathedral ceiling, thinking. "I have never had a birthday before. No party, nothing special. And I did enjoy myself. I really did." Eric said as he looked sideways at her. "Thank you for tonight. But I think that's my party quota for some time…..unless you count the fun that's had nightly at the bar." he said with a fanged grin. A grin that made her well aware he was still in need of some "healing"

"Last birthday present will be ready to be unwrapped shortly, if you give me a chance to-" Sookie vanished in a flash of light and returned with a little pink number in her hand that would fit easily in a hand when balled up. Wasn't exactly something that would leave anything to the imagination. She stood in front of him dangling the little number in front of him and winked, kissing his forehead before laughing, vanishing once more, clearly intending on getting herself changed and fully prepared for the fact that tonight would be the one and only time she would be able to wear this little silk piece. A devilish smirk crossed his face as he followed her to the basement quarters they shared. It was, in fact, a very happy ending to a surprisingly happy birthday.

 **THE END**


End file.
